


Well, That Happened

by AshaCrone



Series: Fathers and cubs [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pidge gets it from her mother, Prequel, induced heat, medical sabotage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaCrone/pseuds/AshaCrone
Summary: Anthology stories about what has happened in the Father's and Cubs series.1. How some asshole accidentally got an alien and a tiny human girl together while trying to stop her from being a badass pilot, and in turn incurred the wrath of her, her badass friends, and a dorky purple alien.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which some assholes try to sabotage Miku and wind up getting her and Mayth to finally admit their feelings for each other. And pissing off Laura Holt. Those poor souls.

Miku looked down at the little pile of plastic pill rings on her bed and felt bile in the back of her throat.

She took her suppressants religiously. She had tried other forms of birth control before- hormone implants, IUDs, even hormone rings- but the IUD had caused such horrible cramps she had been barely able to walk, the implant had gotten infected and the hormone ring had resulted in a trip to Planned Parenthood with Laura six years ago. The suppressants themselves had been a small lifesaver, keeping the cramps under control and clearing up her skin. 

Every day, before 5:45 for her jog: take the damn pill. 

Two months ago, she had been accepted as fighter pilot into the newly formed Galaxy Garrison, beating out a half dozen men (alphas and betas both) for one of the coveted slots. 

There were two months’ worth of pills sitting on her pillow. Her prescription. Unopened. Pristine.

She couldn’t help but glance around in paranoia, running to lock her windows and close her curtains, hugging herself as her knees gave out, spilling her on the cold tile floor. Someone had come into her room in the dorms. Someone had gotten into her stuff. 

It was an act of will for her to get to her feet; she was the only Omega on the base so she had the room and bathroom to herself. She could have shared with the betas, but the regs hadn’t been updated since last century. Besides, she liked her space.

She licked her lips as opened the medicine cabinet, pulling out the package she had for next month. She usually kept at least a month ahead on her pills. And every single bubble had been opened. 

How had she not noticed? 

Because it was fucking 5:45 in the morning when she took them. Because the idea of someone doing this to her just hadn’t been real. That someone would put dupes of her pills- and she had to go back to her real ones to compare them, they looked that similar- in her cabinet and… 

Someone had been able to get into her room, and that someone was trying to induce a heat. 

Here she was, trying to help humanity get ready for an intergalactic war, and some petty jealous asshole was trying to induce a heat. Because there were enough rumors already that she had slept her way into the program. Because there were already whispers that she would go into heat and distract the normal betas and over-aggressive Alphas from their jobs. Because Omegas spent their entire adult lives popping out babies and couldn’t commit to a career. Because if she did happen to have a heat, get pregnant and, heaven help her if she couldn’t get Plan B, have an abortion? The assholes would ruin her reputation to the point where she would never get promoted again.

She bit her lip. She didn’t know if it was panic or not, but her belly started to cramp. 

She whirled, locking her dorm room door before shoving her desk in front of it, just in case. Someone had circumvented the lock. 

She didn’t have a sidearm with her. She was on base, so most of the arms and ammunition was stored safely in the weapons lockers in the armory. 

She wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her fatigue pants. Whoever had done this might just be happy with sending her into a heat. If she went to the infirmary, soon everyone would know and her superiors would ground her from her first mission. They would say she wasn’t responsible enough to keep this from happening, because, obviously, who would believe her that someone had tampered with her pills?

But that person had put her pills out for her to see. Whoever it was might either want to rape her themselves, depending on having a dick, or send someone else to do the job, if that person did not. They wanted her terrified. 

Fuck.

Her hands trembled as she reached for her phone. For a moment she was afraid it was somehow broken too- but no. She had bars and battery and the sound of the phone ringing eased the tightness in her chest and the pounding in her ears. 

_“Hello?”_

“Laura, sister, I need help.”

~*~*~*~*~

The call had come in a little around eight that night- it was a Sunday night- and Laura was getting Matty ready for bed.

Two year olds really hated bed. Two year olds with genius level IQs meant he had caught on to her tricks. Two year olds with genius level IQs meant he thought giving a mouse a cookie was a good idea, he should find a mouse and try it, and then give it some milk and some cake and some… The list went on until he got to elephant.

“Matty, what would a mouse do with an elephant?” she asked wearily, looking down at her little boy. He was still bright eyed even after a bath, his favorite pajamas, three rereads of _If You Give a Mouse a Cookie_ , one of _If You Give a Moose a Muffin_ , and at least one run through of _The Cat in the Hat_ , and Mommy wanted bedtime now.

Sam, bless him, was on cleanup duty right now. They had spaghetti for dinner, and Matty’s high chair looked like someone had eviscerated some poor animal in it. So while Laura had stripped off Matty’s sauce-and-noodle filled diaper to dunk him in the tub, Sam had finished cleaning the chair, cleared the table and done the dishes. 

She jumped out of her skin when Ai no Uta by GReeeeeN started on her phone. Swallowing swears (Matty already had learned certain words that he had no business saying) she fished for her phone out of her jeans and swiped it. “Hello?”

Laura had known Miku since they were children. Miku had been the one to stand up to bullies, snobby betas, rutting Alphas and aliens without flinching. 

There was something unnatural about hearing her sound _scared_.

“Hey, Matty?” she said softly, picking him up. “You need to keep Daddy company or go to sleep. Auntie Miku needs help right now, and I have to go.”

Matty’s eyes went big and his lip trembled. “Auntie Miku needs help?”

Laura nodded, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Yes. But I need to leave. If you go to sleep now, you won’t know I’ve been gone.”

Matty mulled that over for a bit, before nodding and flopping back on his bed, curling around his big purple cat monster toy (a gift from Miku. Mayth had been amused) and closing his eyes. 

It was a small miracle. And she took it, getting out of the room and heading to the kitchen to let Sam know what was happening. 

“Doubt he’ll actually stay asleep,” Sam said after a moment, crossing his arms. “But do you really think that… why would someone..?”

“Jealous assholes who are upset some little Omega kicked their butts?” she asked pleasantly. “Doesn’t matter right now.” It was hard to explain to anyone who wasn’t an Omega that cold, horrifying moment when you realized you couldn’t control your heats. When you knew that your body would be completely shut down for days with cramps and fire, and you were at the mercy of any passing body that smelled healthy and had a penis. Sure, it could be great if you were with someone you trusted. But the heat itself took a toll. “We need to get her someplace safe. And then see if I can find a clinic that offers emergency heat suppressants this time of night.”

“Want me to go with you?”

Laura shook her head. “If she’s close to a heat you’ll make each other miserable. I… have an idea.”

~*~*~*~*~

Heats typically worked on a two-month cycle. They were more strenuous than a typical menstrual cycle, but many of the symptoms were the same, if jacked up to eleven.

And it was two months’ worth of pills she had missed. She had been deep in training for the past few weeks, so the oh-so-pleasant bloating and irritability had been ignored. She put off the mood swings to stress. She had satisfied her food cravings by dragging Mayth out and introducing him to her favorite burger joint, giggling at his amazement when she downed a full pound of double bacon and avocado cheeseburger, onion rings and three beers. (She ignored that he had eaten twice as much as she had, meat almost completely raw, and had asked for bacon, mayonnaise, mushrooms, onions, avocado, jalapenos, dill pickles- he would have kept on trying to add new toppings if she hadn’t stopped him) He had tried the beer and had _no effect_ on him. 

She wasn’t sure if she was being flirtier than usual because of her oncoming heat, that he smelled _just that good_ , or because of the beer. 

She exhaled, hugging her knees as she curled up on the cold floor. 

The phone rang. Miku had said she would never forgive Laura for the Imperial March as her ringtone but now…

 _“Hey, Mickey, I’m here. I’ve got help.”_ Miku nearly wept. The cramps, after a good six years of constant medication, had started behind her navel and felt like someone had sunk a hook inside her and twisted. Moving hurt. _“Listen. I’m going to make a distraction towards the gates. It’s going to be loud. When everyone is looking my way, I want you to head to the roof. Can you do that?”_

“I don’t know,” she said, even if she hated to admit it. Broken bones usually hurt less than this. “Feels like I crashed my bird.”

Laura swore softly under her breath. _“Okay. We’ll make this work. Do you know if you are being watched?”_

“No bugs here. Doors probably watched,” Miku ground out. “Don’t know if they’re in the building or not.”

_“Hang in there. We’re coming.”_

She didn’t have long to wait. The fire alarm sounded across campus, and she could hear the pounding of footsteps throughout the barracks. Several moments passed as voices called out in confusion-

And an EMP made all of the lights go out.

Miku blinked stupidly in the dark. It felt like there were shards of glass tearing up her belly as she rolled to her hands and knees, hugging her middle. Well. That was one _hell_ of a distraction.

The only faint light was coming from her window… and a giant form was blocking it. One enormous hand rapped on the glass.

“Little bird, little bird, let me in,” it said.

Despite herself, despite the pain, Miku laughed, before answering. “Not by the hair of my chinny-chin-chin.”

She managed to throw herself at the window, throwing it open and knocking out the screen. Mayth reached for her, pulling her to his chest and climbing easily to the roof of the building where… Somehow it made sense that his hoverbike could turn _invisible_.

There was also an unconscious man sprawled out beside the rooftop exit.

“He seemed to be waiting,” Mayth said nonchalantly as he carried her to the bike. “I could kill him for you, if you like.” He made the offer with the same kind of politeness that came with holding open a door for someone. 

She didn’t even know who this guy was. Which meant he probably wasn’t working alone. “Not right now. Wait. Get his ID and wallet.” Mayth stopped, unsure of himself. “Okay, put me down beside him.” He did so, and she curled up with a hiss. “Pockets, you know what those are?” He nodded. “Go through this guy’s. I want to know who I need to come after later.”

Mayth nodded, patting the man down, finding his wallet and ID. “You think that your state is deliberate?”

“Yes. And the only reason,” she said, panting as a cramp tied up her belly, groaning with it. “The only reason I can think someone would do it is because-“ she let out a yelp, biting her lip. Oh that fucker hurt. Mayth turned to her, eyes narrowed. 

“May I kill him anyways?”

It was hard to remember why she shouldn’t. Not when she hurt like this.

“Not… not right now. Let me take care of him.” Mayth seemed to agree, taking the ID and wallet and then picking her back up to put on his hoverbike. 

She didn’t remember much more because the next cramp made her black out.

~*~*~*~

The next thing Miku knew was waking up.

The second thing she noticed as that the cramps had subsided into something bearable. 

Third, she knew where she was without even opening her eyes. She could smell Mayth, dry dusty air and exhaust from her truck. That meant Mayth’s little shack in the middle of nowhere; she had spent the night at least a dozen times when she had come to pester the Galra about his world, his people, or to bring him new food to try, or play games. Once or twice she had come after a date had gone wrong and she had needed to drink herself into oblivion. Imperialistic world destroying species or no, he had let her tease him and play with him, and been a comfort when things went to hell. 

She hadn’t this comfortable with an Alpha in years. 

Laura had asked why she hadn’t jumped him already. Miku had said she didn’t even know if he had a penis. 

Laura had given her a _look_ , that said she knew very well that Miku had checked out his package because she had too. 

“…good idea for you to bring her here now.”

Mayth’s voice was coming from somewhere close to her head. Wait. Under her cheek. Oh. Her mattress was plush as velvet and warm, moving lightly with his breathing and the force of his purr.

“Why not? She’s safer with you then pretty much any other male of our species,” Laura retorted. Her fingers were tapping on a keyboard like a running spider. “That’s for sure. I trust Sam but we’re a little too easy to find and someone went to a hell of a lot of trouble to set this up.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” a voice answered her, but it was echoing and distant. It took her a moment to work out that Sam was on speaker phone.

“Nothing against you, dear. But too many courts still accept ‘the pheromones made me do it!’ as a defense,” she called. “And with an Omega, it’s ‘oh, you should have taken your suppressants, you stupid slut.’ Even betas males try to pull that shit on beta females. ‘She was totally sitting next to this Omega bitch! I couldn’t help it!’” her voice was high, nasal, mocking, and vaguely terrified.

“I can smell her pheromones,” Mayth said quietly. “I am not... compelled… as it sounds humans are.” His voice strained as he shifted under her, but she was suddenly aware of her thigh brushing a heavy, hard lump. And his scent, which had been warm and masculine even as it was strange, was… rich. She froze.

“I am also capable of getting children on you,” he said, addressing Miku, and her eyes snapped open.

She was underneath his heavy coat again, but cradled in his arms. Her cheek was on his chest and… oh geeze. She could have Mayth’s cub. Yes. _Yes, please. I’ve been good._

Her breasts felt swollen and tender and sensitive as her tits rubbed her bra, licking her full flushed lips and she could feel the crotch of her panties and fatigue pants rub wetly against her pussy. 

_Oh hello there_ heat libido. 

“Oh, really?” she answered weakly. 

Sam, on the other hand, was swearing. “How is that possible? She’s more closely related to a tree or a virus-“

“We’ve tried to answer that question ourselves. We think it has to do with quintessence, the force of life that resides in everything. We have had at least a small amount of control over it throughout our history.” He stroked Miku’s hair and she wanted to purr herself. “And why our queens will not become pregnant against their will. But there are far more half-breed Galra in the universe than pure.”

“Shit,” Laura muttered. “Shit. At least you’re someone she likes.” She winced when Miku squirmed in Mayth’s arms, rubbing her ass against his crotch and making him growl. 

She nearly went to her hands and knees right there. Present her pussy for him, ride that monster in his pants until her belly was huge with his cub and-

Laura was getting to her feet, still swearing. “Okay. I’m getting the hell out of here right now. Don’t let her hurt herself, Mayth. I’m putting the Plan B on the table.” She got up, walking over and knelt beside Miku, grabbing the back of her head to make sure their eyes met. “Sister, you’ve got a mission to fly in two months. You’re pregnant? You can’t fly. Remember. Take the Plan B.”

Rational thinking was so fucking hard right then. But she nodded, and felt Mayth nod as well. Laura got to her feet and turned to leave, still on the phone with Sam and talking about asking Iverson for help investigating who had tampered with her pills.

Laura was a goddamn force of nature when she got angry.

“You are lucky to have such a cohort,” Mayth said wistfully. He shifted again, and Miku almost cried when he twisted her around, letting her settle on the bulge in the front of his pants. His body heat, which had been pleasant, suddenly made the air around her thick and humid. He bucked upwards, and she mewed. 

“I am. Good friends,” she panted. Fuck thinking was hard. “Now- are you going to-“

Mayth sat up off the couch, tilting her backwards and she whined to be away from his heat. His response was to lean down and try bumping his lips to hers.

He had no idea what he was doing. 

“No, no,” she said breathlessly. “Stop. This is how you do it-“ she whispered, letting her tongue flick out and in, carefully drawing his tongue into her mouth. It was rough, rougher than a human’s, but he tasted good and smelled good and-

She sighed when he pulled away again, trying to follow his lips with hers. “Show me what you like,” he said. “I fear my only, ah, experience with your species’ mating has been what I have seen on the internet-“

She almost laughed. “Oh fuck.” She had learned awhile back that he didn’t like having his face touched casually, but she ran her thumb along his jawline and saw him sigh. “That’s not a great learning tool, hot stuff.” And if she didn’t get an orgasm soon she was going to either light on fire, cramp so tightly her guts compressed into a black hole, or kill them both. 

“I am aware, lovely one.”

She groaned, weakly, grinding against his groin and hearing him growl again. That pressure there was so good… she swallowed hard to keep from drooling. “Mayth-“

He froze. “Yes?”

“Can’t wait for niceties. Does mating for your species involve putting your penis in a vagina?”

He blinked a few times as whatever translator he used caught up with her, and he nodded. “We are similar enough.”

“Good. Can’t- foreplay later.” Pushing off of him again _hurt_ , as she fumbled with her belt buckle and pants, pushing them and boyshorts down. Her boots had disappeared some time before.

She wasn’t quite sure what arousal looked like on him, except for the thick, weighty bulge from his pants as he stood and a rich, musky smell. But his hands went to his jeans (she had helped him order them; they were nearly as tall as she was) and fumbled with the button and zip. She couldn’t hold back any longer as she dived in, helping to free his erection-

Oh.

Oh fuck.

Um. That… wow.

Well, if anything, he probably smaller than his hands and feet would suggest but that didn’t really help in absolute terms because he was, literally, twice her height. He had to be a good… wow. Um. Nine to ten inches. And thick. _Super_ thick.

Should she be running? She was so wet already, but… “Do you have some oil, sugar?” she said quickly. Because otherwise-

A sudden cramp made her curl up on herself and Mayth moved, quickly, heading to the cabinet where he kept his human food supplies. He snatched out a jar. “Lubricant?” he said, gesturing down at his erection. 

She nodded, weakly, licking her lips as poured some on his fingers. “What the hell have you got coconut oil for?” she asked after a moment, licking her lips as he slicked his erection.

“Tastes good?”

“You eat it out of the jar, don’t you.” It wasn’t a question. And even in the middle of her heat, the idea had her trying to laugh, weakly, even if it was mixed with a groan.

He shrugged, smiling at her. “How do you want me?”

Oh, god, given the size of him- “On your back. I need to try to control this.”

He nodded, and to her surprise he picked her up, pulling the sofa out so that it would lie flat as a futon. It was a bit small for him- not that it mattered right now- as he sat down and laid backwards, pulling her into his lap again.

She could barely straddle his waist, as she put her hands on his belly to keep her balance, grunting softly as she sat back, trying to relax.

The tip was pointed, and she thanked god that he tapered a bit, but when she got to the first big stretch her over-excited body decided to orgasm, making her fingers clench into the fur and skin of her lover, who winced but kept his hips level even if she could see his hands flexing and shredding the padding under them. 

Poor bastard.

“Are you finished?” he asked, and she shook her head, biting her lip. It had just taken the worst of the edge off, but the stretch was starting to hurt. She could feel more blood rushing to her face and her eyes were watering, and-

He took her hands. “Peace. There is no need to rush.” He threaded their fingers together. “I have long wished to do this with you,” he said softly. “You are amazing.” She swallowed; she wasn’t always great at reading his expressions normally but she saw wonder and lust and happiness there. “You are so soft,” he continued on. “And warm.” His hips flexed, despite his efforts to keep still, making him slide a few more inches into her stretched pussy… the thick bumps, almost spines, hitting her g-spot and she gasped again. 

She looked down at him, her pussy relaxing and stretching completely, the pain easing and… he was deep. So deep. She felt speared open but it was a good way to die-

“Are you saying I’ve known you for all this time, and you’ve wanted me?”

He flexed his hips again, and the tip hit her cervix and it hurt good.

“Yes.” His smile was ironic as he let go of her hands, grabbing her hips as she lifted herself onto her knees, and then dropped back down again. “On my bike. Against the wall.” Lift a few inches and drop again. “Anywhere. Just- anywhere I could have you.” 

“We could have been doing this for _years_ ,” she muttered, speeding up, shuddering as she felt the start of his knot. The stretch was still sharp, but the actual _pain_ was fading almost to nothing as she rode him- coming again and again from the almost constantly pressure on her g-spot and-

Mayth growled, deep and low in his chest, and she found herself rolled onto her back and folded nearly in half as he leaned down, kissed her, and pulled out, grabbing at the base of his cock to squeeze the knot.

“What?”

He shook his head. “Don’t want to hurt you-“

“Get your ass down here again you-“

His knot was the size of her doubled fists. She blinked. “I’ll… have to work up to that,” she said after a moment. She licked her lips and beckoned him down. “Let me… let me help you…”

He hissed a little, grimacing as she helped him squeeze on the knot and stroke him until he came.

“Fucking waste,” she muttered as his come covered their hands. “Next time you better get that in me.”

He blinked. Stared at her. “I do not want-“

“I’ll stretch.” She was an Omega. And the sight of her dorky, sweet alien looking concerned for her made her heart ache. “We’ve got time. A few days, at least.” 

He leaned down, and met her eyes. To her surprise, he didn’t kiss her again. Instead, she held her breath at the delicate prickle of his teeth on her chin. “Yes, little bird. So let’s enjoy it.”

 

To be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they're two aliens to each other. Of course it would be fail!sex.


End file.
